House Competition
by Laurenke1
Summary: How do you deal with House Competition when you are Head of Gryffindor House and your lover is head of Slytherin? Harry wonders late at night. One shot. AU warning. Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**

**Note: Just some silly piece that struck me when I was reading about House Competition in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Just some fluff and some bedroom talk. Probably is AU since Deadly Hallows but you all know me and I don't care for that sort of thing. **

**Title: House competition**

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Summary: How do you deal with House Competition when you are Head of Gryffindor House and your lover head of Slytherin? Harry wonders late at night. **

**Warning: Slash**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

Harry Potter, Defence against the Dark Arts Professor and Head of Gryffindor House had all the qualities of a Gryffindor. He was bold, brave and smart, through more street wise then actual book wise as his friend Hermione Granger, no Weasley now Harry forcefully reminded himself.

He stretched out into the bed, pulling the blankets up as he contemplated the ceiling. The Sorting Hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin actually but Harry had never really wanted to be in Slytherin House.

He had been happy in Gryffindor and he had done his share of House Competition. In Quidditch games he had tried his best to defeat Draco Malfoy, his rival. It seemed strange now that he had come back to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that he couldn't really care any less about the House Competition.

He rolled onto his side, his eyes being drawn to the other bed occupant. Dark hair was spread out over the pillow as the eyes were closed, hiding their dark gaze from Harry's view. Harry smiled despite himself as he considered the Slytherin lying next to him.

If one was a Slytherin to the core it was the person lying next to him, his lover. Harry still shivered as he tasted that word on his lips. He shifted in the bed, shifting closer to the deliciously warm body lying next to his own. He pressed himself into the other man's arms, feeling the body against his tighten and stiff before settling back down.

He pressed his nose in the junction between neck and shoulder and inhaled his lover's scent. The damp dungeon scent and the fresh ingredients from the potions filled his nostrils as his bed partner moved slightly, stiffening again and Harry could hear him taking deep breaths before he recognized Harry and settled back down, one arm moving and settling about Harry's waist, holding him loosely.

Harry drew back and placed his hand underneath his head to support it so he could once again look at the pale face. His lover's harsh face was relaxed in sleep, the lines gone because of the peace that had fallen over the Wizarding Community after the defeat of Voldemort.

His lover was cunning, brave, very loyal and sneaky. Those were the Slytherin qualities. His beloved was also an unpleasant man, not prone to kindness, passionate and somebody who could look you in the eye and lie.

Well maybe not so loyal in open, but in private he was very loyal. Harry knew this for nearly five years he had been living and sleeping with the head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape.

A small smile was playing around the thin lips and it really was the only warning Harry got before the other man rolled them over and trapped Harry with his weight down to the bed. "So mister Potter, you are truly thick if you think that you can stare at me without my knowledge." The black eyes were staring down at Harry and the younger wizard smiled.

"I wasn't staring, I was studying." Harry protested, pushing against the weight of Severus as the older wizard rolled back off and onto his side.

"And pray tell, what were you studying?" Severus probed his head up with his hand as his black eyes locked with the green ones.

"Just a thought that has crossed my mind about House Competition."

"You are thinking of House Competion while lying in my bed?" A dark eyebrow rose and Harry smiled again. Severus appeared interested and Harry smiled at his bed partner. They had been practically living together for nearly 5 years now.

It had begun when Harry had returned to Hogwarts to teach the DADA post. The headmistress Professor McGonagall and the rest of the staff had welcomed him back happily, well everybody except for one member, Potions Master Professor Snape. The dark scowl on Severus' face still took Harry breath away when he thought of it and the many arguments that had erupted between them had made the staff room shake with the shouts that vibrated off the walls.

Even Professor McGonagall had ordered, pleaded and asked them polity to settle their difference but they, or at least Snape couldn't move past the fact even they were forced to work together. Harry had wanted to put their difference aside and the new schedule that the headmistress had created to make them work more closely together and in each others company had worked out for the worst.

On one particular loud argument, Harry wasn't even sure what started it but Severus had been so angry that Harry was honestly afraid of the man. Perhaps it was the fact that Severus wouldn't shut up about his father and that Harry was still so much like him even when Harry had proved time and time again that he was his very own person.

Harry hadn't reacted to Severus' taunts and many insults and jibes even when the older wizard had become close to losing control. The raw magic radiating of the tense figure of the Potions Master had been frightening and Harry had done the only thing he could think of as he unconsciously stepped closer to the older wizard, searching for protection, he had stepped up, pulled Severus' head down and kissed him hard.

For mere seconds Severus had stood frozen before the same magic washed over Harry instead as the younger wizard fearfully tried to pull back only to stop when a strong arm around his waist enabled him from moving and Severus responded hungrily, opening his mouth and moving it against Harry's lips as the younger Professor closed his eyes.

Somehow they had made it to Severus' bedroom, shedding clothes all the way from the doorway to the private quarters across the sitting room to the bedroom where Severus had advanced on poor Harry who only confessed to wanting to stop the shouting. Severus had smirked at him and then advanced again, pulling Harry towards his chest before they had experienced a passionate night.

Somehow those nights had turned to weeks and the weeks to months as the truce between them endured. It had taken Harry the better part of 6 months and an off handed comment from Ron Weasley to make him realize he was in love with Severus.

It had then taken Severus another 6 months to say to Harry that he loved him at which Harry was unable to say anything for the remainder of the evening as Severus had smiled, a true genuine smile before smirking a true Slytherin smirk and he had pulled the stuttering Gryffindor Golden One to him and had kissed him gently.

It had taken Harry another night to tell Severus about his past and return the sentiment before the younger wizard found himself being held tightly by his lover, slowly rocked as he cried for perhaps the first time in his life since his teenage years. Severus held him until the morning, rocking them both and murmuring soft words of comfort to Harry.

Perhaps that had been the time that he had finally begun to heal from his past. Never before had Harry been able to speak about the years at Hogwarts and the long year that he had spent searching for the hocruxes. He could talk to Severus, speak about his emotions and nightmares that had been plaguing him since he was a small boy and had grown steadily worse over the last few years.

Much to his surprise and utter amazement Severus had been even kinder to him. They had spoken about their past more and more and they had reached an understanding. Harry had begun to see Severus as new person and it seemed Severus had come to the same conclusion.

"It is still your bed then? I thought after all the time that I had spent here that at least a part of it had become mine." Harry glanced up at Severus as he waved his wand to light some candles.

"I can pick out all the stains in this bed that belong to you." A long finger tapped at Severus' lip as Harry answered, eyes glued to that one finger.

"And in the mean time my items are gathering dust in my room. I barely spent a night in my own bed if you have to be so petty about calling this your bed. I am sure that not even the house elves can remove all the dust that has settled there in the time being. All my important items are already here, some of my clothes are in the wardrobe that you so generously spared me."

Harry snorted as he remembered that particular idea of his. He had spent a week arguing his point with him taking a bag with items each and every day he went down to Severus' rooms and finally Severus had given him some room in the wardrobe that stood in the bedroom to put his stuff away.

"Yes, I was getting tired of tripping over your bag all the time when you insisted on placing it near _my _foot end of the bed." Severus managed to keep a straight face when he said that but Harry laughed softly.

"It was all part of the plan, I have you know. You are losing your grip, Severus, if you cannot even get information from one little Gryffindor." Harry kept smiling a gentle hand on his chin turned his head towards Severus and he gazed deep into the dark eyes.

"Fine, then I suppose the Ravenclaw thing to do would be to consent defeat and ask you to move in with me. Or would you simply like me to ask for you to invite your other friends for a feast to celebrate the fact that Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House has done something only a Hufflepuff would do and finally asked his lover to stay? But what were you saying about House Competition?"

Harry wondered if Severus was even interested before he answered, slapping at Severus' hand as the fine boned fingers began to play with the buttons on his sleeping shirt. "Well I was thinking that when I was still a student it seemed so important to best the other houses at everything and win the Trophy but now… if I had known that certain members of other houses were such a challenging match, I would have moved onto Professors long enough…"

Harry arched his back as Severus managed to slip his hand into Harry's shirt. "Well it all takes on a very different view once you come back as a teacher. Surely you have reached the conclusion that Slytherin House makes for the best lovers. We keep you interested…"

"Ah…that you certainly do. I mean Ravenclaw was quite boring, they just wanted fluff while Hufflepuff house never even got that far because they knew I wasn't all that smart. Slytherin house keeps coming back. Why do you think Draco Malfoy always hated me with such a passion?" Harry smirked as Severus withdrew his hand, suddenly looking at him as he whispered.

"Malfoy, you slept with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry grinned before he moved closer to his stunned lover as he wound himself around Severus' body and purred. "Oh no, I always had a thing for power, surely by now you know that, Severus. I always go for the person in charge such as yourself. I mean you are Head of House and besides the Malfoy's' were always too slick for me…."

"And I am not too greasy for you…?" Severus' voice held a bitter edge through amusement shone through the dark eyes which was glazed with pleasure.

"No, you are greasy enough for me, Severus Snape. Besides I adore your wicked tongue too much to truly complain about the lacking of greasiness." Harry was rubbing his body against Severus' body while hissing softly into parseltongue.

"You little snake!" Severus hissed at him, crushing the open mouth beneath his own in a kiss that made Harry's toes curl. "But surely you didn't sleep with Malfoy? They have a tendency to come back and claim something which they had first access too."

Harry smiled at Severus' unease as he looked up into the dark eyes. "You were the first Slytherin to get to me, Severus and besides as Head of House you have first call on me."

"Good because I don't intend to share you with the other houses…"

"Severus! I thought that the Heads of House were supposed to promote befriending members of other houses…."

"It doesn't extend to sharing one's lover! Besides Slytherins don't share!"

"Uhm, perhaps I should have followed the Hat's advice and asked to be placed into Slytherin. Makes me wonder what would have happened then?" Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself by making surprise after surprise for Severus.

"Mmm, perhaps we can find finally make you call me sir." With Severus' lips against his throat, the other man's firm leg slipping in between his own legs and his beloved's arousal pressed into his own, Harry knew that House Competition was best designed to make people from various houses think and the best thing was perhaps to finally find out that despite their differences how well they fit together.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Just a bit of Snarry silliness. Review of course. **


End file.
